InuYasha: The Next Generation
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: He was the son of two of the feudal era's greatest heroes. She was just a normal school girl who helped out at the shrine. When Tetsusaiga reunites the present to the past once again, the two meet, unknowingly setting off a bomb, changing both eras.


**A/N**** Now, before you all start getting out the torches, I'd like to say- *runs away before shot in head with bazooka***

**Random Crud:**

**Some guy at school told me there's such a song that goes 'I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle.' O.o**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I only own my OCs and the plot, thank you very much.**

**Full Summary****: He was the son of two of the feudal era's greatest heroes. She was just a normal school girl who helped out at the shrine. When Tetsusaiga reunites the present to the past once again, the two meet, unknowingly setting off a chain of events that will change not only the feudal era, but the modern era as well.**

**Notifications:**** I hope this isn't all that spoilerish, but I am NOT going to be bringing back Naraku. I honestly think the InuTachi group has gone through enough already and I don't think you need Naraku for a good new generation story. :P It'd be like copying the original plot line, and I'd rather not get sued for plagiarizing.**

**About this chapter****: I feel like I rushed it a little. Sorry if you think so too. Also, I suggest you watch these episodes in InuYasha: 137, 138, 139, 140. You really don't have to, but it would help you understand some parts of the story. If you have and you remember them, then you should be perfectly fine. ^^**

The sound of cracking knuckles echoed ominously. A figure within a clearing smirked and chuckled sinisterly. "It's been too long…" His ears, black, dog ears to be exact, stood upright on his head in pride. _Dad couldn't have been more wrong! This . . . _His smirk grew wider as he flexed his claws. _Is the best thing I've experienced!_

He turned sharply after hearing a sound within the area, before narrowing his burning red eyes.

"You idiot. . . ." A boy, who looked to be of twelve stepped into the clearing. He wore an elegant kimono complete with armor. He wore his hair in a high pony-tail, though if he had let it down, he may have been a spitting image of a youkai… "Hadn't your _father_ kicked any sense into your thick skull?"

A rumbling noise came from his throat before his eyes turned to slits. "Who're you calling an idiot?"

"Don't bare your claws at me, cousin." The boy answered calmly.

He growled. "I'll do whatever I want to!"

The boy sighed. He was used to his cousin's sharp tone, and found it fairly dull. "You leave me no choice." He reached into the folds of his kimono. A clicking and clacking sound reached his cousin's ears. An eyebrow quirked upwards. "Take it."

It looked to be a necklace with dark purple beads. The eyebrow traveled even further north. He scoffed. "Keh! Why should I do anything you tell me to, Atsuki? I'm older than you anyway!"

"It was _your_ mother that asked me to give this to you when you got out of line and she wasn't there to help you. Respect your elders."

_I would say the same for you_. He thought with an anime sweatdrop, thinking about the many times he would call his father 'hanyou baka' and 'dog filth'. He did not know the reason why the boy would call him such things, especially when he was a hanyou himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Atsuki had already moved across the clearing behind him. With a swift flick of a wrist, the necklace was forced onto his neck.

"Suits you, Jun." Atsuki said with a ghost of a smirk before disappearing into the forest from where he came.

Slowly, the beast within him creeped back into slumber and his eyes became amber once more. He took a fistful of the necklace in his hand and scowled. "Ugh. What is this supposed to do anyway?" He asked no one in particular.

_So it was mother who asked Atsuki to do this to me._ Jun sighed. Already guilt had begun to fill his stomach with butterflies. His cousin was right. He was an idiot. He scolded himself, angrily repeatedly and started for home.

O.O.O.O

"Kei!"

A girl whose hair had been pulled up to form a ponytail turned with confusion, then smiled. "Hey, Hojo-kun!" She waited for her friend to catch up then continued to walk in companionable silence.

Finally, the boy named Hojo broke the silence. "So are you feeling nervous?"

Kei blinked, then looked to him once again with confusion. "What?"

"I mean, you _did_ study for the geometry test today, right?" Hojo's face held concern. He had to admit that Kei wasn't exactly the best student in Japan, and her future was one of the reasons he couldn't sleep at night.

Well – he blushed – there _were_ other reasons she kept him awake, but that wasn't the point.

**(I hope you guys aren't being pervs, cuz this fic isn't rated M. T_T ((yet. TEEHEE)))**

He then saw Kei's face go from shock to nervous to angry, then finally to depression. "Oh . . ." She sighed deeply.

Hojo cursed himself for ever mentioning it to her. One part of his brain however didn't agree. It said that she would have found out anyway, and he had spared her. The other part, however, argued that their relationship was done for now that he had ruined it over some silly test. It continued to say that geometry was useless, and found no reason to even have it as a subject since there wasn't really anything he could have done with it when he was out of college.

Once they got to school, Hojo walked into the boys' bathroom, and slammed his head in the wall for good measure. He was turning psycho, and he knew it. He couldn't even shut his own brain up. . .

Kei watched as the teacher passed back their papers with anxiety. Glancing at others around her, it seemed they were _all_ getting good grades. The feeling almost seemed to choke her as the teacher neared her desk. She gulped as the teacher set the paper down and moved back to his desk.

With a shaky hand, she silently flipped over the paper. Instantly she closed her eyes. Then after five seconds of mental preparation, she flipped it over.

_**F . . .**_

Kei would have fainted if she wasn't interrupted by the teacher's voice. "Make up tests are a week from today. You will have to visit all the review sessions, blah blah blah." It seemed most of this was directed solely towards her.

She let out a sigh of relief and clenched her hand into a fist with newfound determination.

The bell rang, and she dashed out in search of Hojo.

Little did innocent Kei know, Hojo was currently in the middle of something fairly important. . .

A brunette stared lovingly into his eyes as he slowly leaned down. Their lips were only a short distance away.

She had never felt anything as strong, as heated, as—

"Hojo-kun!"

Hojo leaped up with what looked like joy and grinned. "Kei!"

Kei raised a brow at the girl then turned back to her friend. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Of course not! This was nothing." He said grinning wider before taking her wrist and skipping off like a giddy six year-old.

The brunette almost felt like someone had slapped her forehead with a sign that read 'REJECTED'. . . .

O.O.O.O

Kei led Hojo up the shrine steps.

"You've been working here?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Mm-hmm."

"Okay…" Hojo said slowly. She turned to him with both eyebrows raised.

"What's with that tone?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, you know… you don't seem like a person who would—."

"Ah, Kei!" A middle-aged man peeked out of the shed. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "You brought a friend?"

"Yep! This is Hojo." Kei said, gesturing to her friend who waved.

_Name rings a bell…_ The man thought before opening the door fully. "Come on in! I was just cleaning out the storage room. . ." He said, reaching for something on a box, "when I found this."

"A sword?" Kei tilted her head for a better view. This sword was rusted and scratched up. It had jagged edges and overall didn't look all that spiffy.

"Right. But not just any sword," He said smiling. "It's called Tetsusaiga, the blade that can destroy a hundred enemies with one swing." He added with a hint of awe in his voice. "But anyway, if you don't mind cleaning it, I'll be off!" And so he went, kicking up a bit of a dust cloud on the way.

Hojo sweatdropped before turning to Kei smiling slightly. "Your boss sure is . . . interesting… He seemed to be in a rush though."

She seemed to ignore him as she studied the sword with interest. _How could a sword like _this_ kill one hundred enemies in one swing?_ She wondered. "This is really dirty…"

"I think it's just old."

With a growl, Kei turned to him, pointing the sword in his direction. "Have you no respect? This could have more history than the shrine! Would it kill you to respect something once in a while, you conceited, pig-headed, waste of air? I'd like nothing more than to slice you to bits!"

Hojo backed away immediately, waving his hands in front of himself. "Now, now…"

Kei touched her forehead and closed her eyes in confusion. _What's with me today? I know he's teasing . . ._She looked up, her back to Hojo. _It's like something around here is affecting me. . . _Her eyes widened as it hit her. _It's coming from Tetsusaiga!_

O.O.O.O

Jun entered the hut looking around. "Mom? Dad? _Hello?_" He called, only to be met with silence. A piece of paper then caught his attention. He picked it up, ears twitching.

_Jun,_

_Sorry we left without a good bye. Your dad really wanted to give you something. But we really had to go. In the meantime, please ask for it from Totosai. By then we should be back._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jun sighed before muttering "Convenient… Well, better do what she says." He set the note back in its place.

He then turned and ran out of the hut for Totosai's. He had been there before when his dad's sword, Tetsusaiga, was in need of repairs and he had been too injured to go himself. Jun volunteered to take it for him, though his father had protested . . . until his uncle came in with news of another demon heading their way. His uncle was pretty much admitting to defeat, and that meant it would be one hell of a fight.

Speaking of his uncle, why wasn't his annoying cousin with him? Atsuki had always stuck around him, not just because he was his father, but because he absolutely adored him. Even more so than the little green toad thing . . . .

O.O.O.O

After several moments of silence, Hojo finally gathered the courage to speak up. "Well, uh . . . I think I'll be going now." _Before you decide use that thing!_ He added in his mind, eyeing the Tetsusaiga. He then left quickly, kicking up a dust cloud as he went.

Kei seemed to ignore him as she shook her head clear of earlier thoughts. _What am I thinking? I just need to clean the thing and get the heck away from this place._

As she felt its hilt under her finger tips, Tetsusaiga seemed to pulse. Kei's eyes widened. She tried to pull her hand back, but some unseen force kept her fingers glued to the sword. It pulsed again, this time repeatedly, like a heartbeat. By that time, she was struggling to twist her way free. This only seemed to make the pulse stronger.

Kei yelped as she felt herself being turned then rocketed out the doorway. Instinctively, she held onto the sword for dear life. She had unknowingly closed her eyes once her feet had left the ground. She opened them for a peek. _The well house?_

The door swung open and she found herself plummeting down the well. Her scream was cut off as she disappeared and the door whooshed as it closed itself.


End file.
